


Song for the Road

by ishafel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't all bad, after Sam left for Stanford</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song for the Road

Three hours on the road, and he hasn't seen another car since he turned on to the highway. The world narrows down to what he can see in the Impala's headlights. North Dakota, straight and flat and open and empty: at a hundred miles an hour it all looks the same anyway. He can't hear the radio, can't hear the growl of the engine; he can't hear anything but the wind. He could be the only one left in the world, and he wouldn't even know. This isn't precisely happiness, but it's as close as Dean Winchester comes these days.


End file.
